Samantha
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: Samantha, Angelina's cousin,is the new girl at Hogwarts. Will she be able to help Montague win Angelina over?[I realized I didn't include this in the story, but Montague's name in this story is LEONARDO ADRIAN MONTAGUE. Thanks!] TBC TESTS!
1. Chapter 1

Samantha

DaOnLeeSam  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

It all started on July 28th, my 16th birthday. I was just lazing around as I always do before deciding on whether or not I wanted to go to work. However, it seems fate had different planes for me. For once I got up to go brush my teeth, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. And boy, was I in for a surprise.

My regular black hair was suddenly wavy and reached my mid- back. My normally tan color turned a beautiful mocha color and my normal dark brown eyes turned liquid brown. It was impossible. For over the summer, my best friend Angelina came over and introduced me to the world, I missed out on. The magical world. The thing is that once I turned eleven, I received a letter into Hogwarts. I was afraid with my new found abilities and declined acceptance. So Angelina being well Angelina, talked me into it, and I decided to transfer for our seventh year. Angelina taught me everything I needed to know during her 6 months here.

So being well informed, I knew there was no way this could happen to me. Unless of course I wasn't a muggleborn. Which is what it turns out.

I was unfortunately adopted, and actually related to Angelina, thus making me a pureblood. Not only that but apparently my side of the Johnson family inherited Veela traits. Well better late then never, I thought, as I prepared to move into the Johnson Manor. MY adoptive parents were very supportive of me this entire time, and I vowed I would visit them every vacation, so it would seem as if I was just away to boarding school which it is. As soon as I get to Hogwarts, I will learn everything there is to know about Veelas. That's a promise.

"Samantha, come here. I want you to meet my friends." Angelina called from the Hogwarts Express and pulled me towards a fully occupied cart. And just as I turned around, I realized a pair of mocha colored eyes staring at me, and another pair of blazing blue eyes staring at Angelina. Well, I guess this year won't be so bad after all. I thought, and turned my attention to the Weasleys, Oliver, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Luna, Katie, and Alicia.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha

DaOnLeeSam

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

It was so exciting on the train. Yet, we still had some ways to go. I found out from Oliver that the two guys that were looking in our direction were in Slytherin, the opposing house to theirs, Gryffindor. I desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor with Angelina. I could only hope my dream would come true. Angelina and Katie explained to me that we would be divided into groups of three so we could travel by boat. Naturally, Angelina pulled me along with her, and to our surprise, the blue eyed stranger jumped aboard after us.

"What do you want Montague." Angelina sneered to my surprise, I never even knew she could sneer, I thought to myself.

"Nice to see you too, Angel. Who's your friend?" Montague responded unfazed in the slightest.

"None of your business." Angelina replied, "And didn't I tell you never to call me Angel, only my _friends _can call me that."  
"All in due time, sweetheart." He replied smirking. "So, who are you?" he inquired turning to me to Angelina's disgust.

"Uh, um…Samantha, Angel's cousin." I replied to Angelina's distress.

"Oh great…" I heard her murmur.

"I'm Leonardo Montague, Angelina's future husband."

"Really?" I replied smiling, as Angelina almost choked on her gum.

"Yes, and I have a feeling, we're going to be really great friends." He replied helping me out of the boat and into Hogwarts.

That was unexpected I thought, as I seated myself on the sorting table. Watching Montague as he smirked at Angel from across the room. This is going to be a fun year… I can't wait. I murmured to my self laughingly. 


	3. Chapter 3

DAONLEESAM  
SAMANTHA

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.

Despite last nights excitement, the first day of classes was so boring I almost fell asleep. Not to mention that my new potions teacher Professor Snape decided to surprise the class with a 20 page essay about one of the four founders, Slytherin, which counts for 40 of our final grade. I mean, yeah, I know this helps me learn a bit more about my house, but honestly how cocky can one get? I guess I'm going to learn all about that from my fellow Slytherins.

It was finally dinner time as I sat down. It seemed I was the first one there, and I didn't mind because I really wasn't in the mood for conversation. That was until Montague came and sat besides me.

"Hey Sam." Montague made himself comfortable and reached past me for the mash potatoes.

"Er… uh…hi Adrian." I replied and quickly stuffed some biscuits into my mouth.

"How was your day?" Adrian asked, giving me his full attention.

"Can you say boring?" I replied, and Adrian burst into laughter. Everyone's eyes immediately fell on me. 'Damn', I thought, and kept my gaze down.

"Sorry Sam." He whispered and continued eating in silence.

"It's ok Ad, I can handle it." I replied with a smile, causing Adrian to chuckle.

"Oh I know you can, you're a Slytherin."

After dinner, I snuck down into the Gryffindor Common Room. It was completely chaotic. When I got there, Katie and Alicia were chasing Fred and George, who were joking with Oliver. Ron and Harry were wrestling on the floor over the last piece of lemon drops. However, despite all this noise, Hermione and Angelina were sitting in the corner and doing the impossible. They were studying.

I walked over to their corner, replying to everyone's greetings, and took a seat besides Angel.

"Hey."

"Hey boo." Angel replied, closing her book.

"Mmm." Hermione murmured, completely entraced by the text book.

Angel signaled me to follow her upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

"So, how's everything, Sam?" She asked sitting by the window, legs crossed, facing me.

"It's ok so far." I replied, removing my robe. "I mean, I thought it would be horrible, but it's pretty ok."

"Made any… uh… friends?" Angel choked out, causing me to laugh.

"Uh yeah. Your future husband and I are cool. I must say I completely approve Angel. Now that's what I call sexy." I teased, watching Angel blush.

"He's not. You know that." She murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"You know what, come with me. I want to show you something I found sexy last night. It should be going on right now." I decided dragging Angelina up with me, and putting my robes back on.

"Bye guys! Angel will be right back." I announced to the common room as I dragged Angelina out.

"Where are you taking me Sam?" Angelina asked once we arrived near the dungeons.

"You'll see when we get there. I promise you won't regret it." I replied, taking her past the dungeons, into a small alley way and onto the quidditch field.

"Sam…" Angel whispered warningly, realizing why I took her here. The entire male population of the ages 16 and 17 from Slytherin were practicing quidditch. But the main reason I brought her here, was for her future husband. Being the caring cousin that I am, I took it upon myself to ensure that our future couple would spend as much time as possible with one another. And right I was. For as soon as Angelina got onto the field Adrian flew down besides us.

"Hey beautiful." Adrian greeted Angelina, winking at me.

"Sam." Angelina said, completely ignoring him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I didn't want to come out here alone. I don't have any friends yet. You're all I have and…and… I'm already lonely…" I began, slightly tearing up. Knowing this was the only Angel would swallow her pride and stay.

"Oh baby. I know. I'm sorry. It's ok. Ok babes?" Angelina murmured softly pulling me into a hug. Ad smiled at me from behind her back. 'Great', I thought, 'This was definitely working out. "I'll be here for you anytime you need me, ok babes?"

"Um hum." I murmured back, sniffling and pulled away. "I'm ok now. Thanks Angel."

"It's ok babes." She replied rubbing her hand up and down my arm for comfort.

"Sit with me on the stands?" I pleaded with my soulful eyes. Angelina nodded and to our surprise. Well I really should say my surprise and Angelina's shock. Adrian pulled Angelina into his arms and flew her to the stand. Angelina was in such total shock that she only stared at him and only reacted when he tried to kiss her. He only smirked and rejoined the guys. 'Uh oh. I'm in for it.' I thought, and proceeding up the stand stairs slowly, knowing Angelina was fuming. I'm going to kill Adrian. He should know to only do it when I don't bring Angel here. Only when he "accidently" bumps into her while I disappear. But being as brave as I am and of course intelligent, I took a seat next to Angel and sat there in quiet. Together we sat there in quiet for about thirty minutes. Angelina suddenly accio-ed our brooms to the stands as the boys began to pack up.

I knew exactly what she had in mind as she smirked at me and flew ahead. This was going to be good, I knew, and flew off the stands towards the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint.

"Excuse me." I began.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down at me. Considering he was six feet three inches, with dark hair and light eyes. Mm.

"May I borrow the snitch? I promise to return it to you as soon as I'm done with it." I asked staring back at him.

"Fine." He replied with a smirk and walked away. "Watch her Zabini." Was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared behind the mural. But I didn't care. This was going to be the most fun in years. The last time Angel and I flew together, we were both 10. And we definitely made the most of it today. Until…


	4. Chapter 4

DAONLEESAM

SAMANTHA

CHAPTER 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters.

Until… I fell off my broom. I was 50 feet into the air, and was just about to score a goal. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. So now here I am in the infirmary.

You see, after Marcus sent Blaise to "watch us", Angelina was about to grab the snitch. So of course I had to race her to it, and I almost won too. Just as I was reaching for it off the tips of my broom Blaise decided to call out and I lost my concentration. So, yeah, here I am, bored out of my mind. You obviously guessed that I'm a whiner. Which I won't deny, being as it is the truth. But nothing ever happens here.

Well until Madame Pompfrey was about to inject me but then Blaise and Marcus barged in holding tightly onto Ad. 'Aww, he's such a boo ( sweetie),' I thought, watching him struggling to get into my section.

Yup, he and Angel are definitely made for each other, crossed my mind once more, as I watched him. And luckily for Ad, just as he was about to reach me, Angelina barged into the room and rammed right into him. Seeing as he was being held by Blaise and Marcus, who decided to let go, resulting in both of them pulmutting to the floor. Now that was funny, and I just had to laugh out loud. I mean, yeah, I was still in pain, but that was quickly forgotten as they glared at me.

"I thought you had a concussion." Angelina muttered while trying to stand up and continue glaring at me.

"Well babes, there are potions for everything these days." I replied, smiling.

"Har, har. Funny." She whispered and was about to run back out, until I realized she had tears in her eyes. 'Oh my baby. She was scared for me.' I thought and tried to climb out of the bed.

"Angelina, get back here!" I screamed as I almost collapsed on the floor. Probably would have if Blaise didn't run by my side. Man, it seems as if Blaise was my savior these days. First he caught me as I fell off the broom and brought me to this place, and now he saved me from busting my arse. I wonder what's next. It really sucks when you suddenly become accident prone in front of a cutie. Not that said cutie minds, I thought as I took in his good looks. Blaise was Italian, and had beautiful aristocratic features. He had long curly black hair, my favorite. Wink wink. Beautiful captivating dark eyes. He was about six feet or over. And his smile. I Sighed. Hoping that my admiring of him wasn't so obvious.

But he can be conceited. There is always something that keeps a guy from being your dream guy. Which is probably the reason Angel is fighting her attraction for Adrian.

"Angel!" I screamed again and this time was successful in standing up and chasing after her in my hospital gown. Leaving Blaise, Ad and Marcus to stare at me in astonishment.

"What Sam? Everything is a game for you." Angelina sneered, turning around to face me, as I caught up to her. "Look. Look at you. You are in a hospital gown and you've barely been here for two days. It's not fun, Sam. If Blaise hadn't caught you, I don't know what I would have done." Angelina raged, tears coming down her eyes.

"I know, Ange. I know. I'm sorry. It's just…well I don't know. All I can say is sorry." I whispered pulling into a bone crushing hug.

"Why are you sorry?" she inquired, returning my hug.

"For causing you to cry more than you have in your life and for worrying you." I replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"You should be." She laughed and covered my naked backside with her robe. "And giving Slytherin's a sight to behold."

"Don't remind me, Ange… I'm so embarrassed." I replied realizing that I ran out of a room full of boys, half naked.

"Well Samantha. I didn't know it was like that." Ad said as Angelina helped me back into bed.

"Shut up.'' I muttered, blushing.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Samantha." Blaise continued. "You looked captivating. You wouldn't mind wearing this again in my presence, would you?"

"You guys aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" I resigned, realizing the big smirk on Marcus's face.

"Nope." They all replied, and to my surprise even Angelina, smirking.

'Life really isn't fair', I thought as Madame Pompfrey kicked them out. Yeah that's right, make them leave. I silently rooted the nurse, as they begrudgingly left.

Later that evening…

I sat by the hospital window watching the clock that had just struck eleven p.m. The nurse said she would release me tomorrow, and I would be excused from all the homework given this week. Just then my stomache decided to growl. I slipped on some slippers, and this time my robe. I held my wand tightly in my hand, and proceeded out of the infirmary and towards the kitchen. Ad had told me about the portrait there and how to gain access into the kitchen. I took the short cut that he had showed me during our mini tour, so I wouldn't get caught by the Heads patrolling. I reached the door and immediately began tickling the pear. And the door swung open.

"What can we get the missus?" An elf inquired, bowing slightly, and allowing me to enter.

"Oh hi Dobby. I'm Samantha." I informed him

"Hi Missus Samantha." He replied.

"You can call me Sam," I replied laughing, "Dobby, I 'm extremely hungry, can you get me a yummy dessert to eat?"

"Of course missus. Dobby'll be right back." And with a pop he disappeared. The kitchen was huge. I've never seen such a kitchen in my life. It had everything you could think of and I proceeded to explore. It was truly amazing for they had no electrical appliances. Dobby appeared in front of and presented me with a plateful of ice cream cake and a small slice of me favorite cake, vanilla cake, causing me to gasp in shock.

"Thank you so much Dobby." I praised and took a look at the seat at an empty table by the corner.

Just as I was going to pull out the seat, an arm suddenly appeared in front of me doing the actual act. I jumped back in shock and whipped back to look at who it was.

'Great,' I thought, realizing that the hand belonged to a smirking Blaise.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Thanks to all my previous reviewers:

Jessijewels  
Akkiejj  
mytondeftiger  
sugarsugar440  
Spiggi and,  
elle 


End file.
